The Best Things in Life
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Lois is pregnant. Lois/Oliver


This is for my advent calendar on my LJ. It's Lollie. Been a while since I've written this ship but I do love them. I hope you all enjoy this fic. Feedback is appreciated; flames are not. Let me know what you think! :)

**Story:** The Best Things in Life  
**Fandom: **Smallville  
**Pairing/Characters:** Lois/Oliver, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2732  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warning/Spoilers:** none/AU  
**Summary:** Lois is pregnant.  
**A/N:** for babydracky; thanks to my dear beta boltgirl426 for all her help and coming up with the title!

* * *

"No, this can't be happening."

But as Lois stared at the home pregnancy test, which was flashing positive, she knew that it was. This was the fifth one she had tried, and they had all given her the exact same response: positive.

Lois was pregnant. With Oliver's baby. Sinking onto the bathroom floor, she hugged her knees to her chest. _What the hell am I going to do? _To be honest, having kids hadn't even crossed her mind. She never imagined herself as a mother, and had always thought that if she did decide to have kids, at the very least she'd be married and settled in her career.

Any baby Lois Lane had would be planned. But it seemed the fates had another idea. Not only was she still climbing up the ladder at the Daily Planet, she and Ollie had only been back together for a few months.

Sure, she knew that there were other … options but while she had always been a firm believer of "my body, my choice", it was different now that she was actually pregnant. Ready or not, she couldn't give up her and Ollie's child.

Ollie. What was he going to say? With his night job as Green Arrow, she doubted that he was any more ready to have kids than she was. Biting her lower lip, she leaned her head against the door. She knew she had to tell him, but the question was _how, _not to mention when.

A quick glance at her watch had her frowning. He was picking her up in about an hour to go to a football game. One thing was for sure: she wasn't going to tell him today. Not when she still needed to figure out what to do.

_Come on, Lane, you're a fighter. You can get through anything, remember? _Yes, that's what she needed to believe. Who cares if Ollie didn't want their baby? It was the 21st century; Lois was fully capable of being a single mother. Filled with a new determination, she dumped the pregnancy tests in the garbage can, and went to get ready.

She did feel slightly better once she freshened up. Dressed in a Metropolis Sharks jersey and a pair of jeans, Lois tied up her hair in a ponytail and she was ready to go. When she heard the doorbell ring, she grabbed her jacket. Oliver was right on time, as always.

Swinging the door open, she smiled at seeing her boyfriend. He grinned back at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. No man had ever made her feel like this before and at times, it could be overwhelming, but she wouldn't trade him, or it, for the world. Not anymore anyway.

"Right on time," she greeted him.

"Well, I have a date with the most beautiful woman on Earth," Oliver replied smoothly. "I wouldn't want to waste a second together."

"You don't have to waste your lines on me, Queen," Lois said, rolling her eyes. "I'm already with you."

Ollie shrugged. "They're not lines. I'm just being honest." Beaming, he added, "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready," Lois declared, causing him to laugh.

They made it to the stadium in a reasonable amount of time. Parking was a pain but that was expected. Making it to their seats, they got comfortable. For Lois' birthday, Oliver had gotten her season tickets, right at the fifty-yard line, and she had dragged him to every game. Not that he was complaining.

The game was intense; the Sharks scored first, but the Gotham Knights came back a few possessions later to get their own touchdown. At halftime, the game was tied. Lois turned to Oliver. She had already done a lot of screaming and so had he.

"At least it's only tied," Oliver offered.

"True," Lois conceded. "But our defense needs to step up in the second half."

Ollie snorted. "Yeah, that's an understatement." Smiling, he added, "I'm going to head over to face the concessions line."

"Want me to go with you?" she offered.

"Nah," he replied. "You stay here. Want your usual?"

"Just the hot dog, no beer," Lois said quickly. Seeing his expression shift to one of confusion, she just shrugged. "My throat is a little dry."

"I'll grab you a bottle of water," he told her, clearly buying the lie.

She smiled gratefully and kissed him lightly. "Thanks."

And he was gone. She watched as he made his way through the crowds and once he had disappeared from sight, she sat down. _He'll make a good father. _The thought came out of nowhere, and startled her a bit.

Unconsciously, her hands drifted to her stomach. Sure, she had decided earlier that she could raise the kid alone, if necessary, but now that she was thinking about it, she wasn't sure how she'd react if Ollie was anything less than accepting. _Don't think about that. There's no need to get stressed so soon. Ollie's a good guy; he wouldn't turn you away. _

Yes, she had really found a good man this time. Making a mental note to make a doctor's appointment, Lois took a few deep breaths and glanced around. Relieved that nobody was watching her, she relaxed.

Just as halftime was about to end, Oliver showed up, food and drinks in hand. Lois moved to help him and they settled back into their seats.

The rest of the game went well, and the Sharks managed to pull off the win, which made Lois happy.

After the game, Lois and Oliver grabbed takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant and headed back to her place.

"Are you okay?" Ollie asked, when they were eating.

"I'm fine," Lois replied. "Why?"

"You just seem distracted," Oliver explained.

_So he had noticed. _Lois hadn't been able to stop herself from drifting off at random moments, and she was hoping Oliver hadn't taken notice.

"I'm fine," Lois assured him. "Just … thinking." Seeing that he was unconvinced, she took covered his hand in hers. "Trust me."

"Always," Oliver promised. "But do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Ollie," Lois said honestly. "I will tell you when the time is right, I swear."

"Okay," he agreed. The subject was dropped, and for that, Lois was relieved.

"So," she said, once they were finished with dinner and had cleaned up. "When do you have to head out?"

"Trying to kick me out, Lane?" Oliver teased.

"Yes," she deadpanned. "My other lover will be here any second now and I need to get you out the door."

Ollie chuckled. "As if there is anyone better than me."

"Ego much?" Lois said, amused.

He didn't seem the least bit apologetic. "My theory has always been, 'if you got it, flaunt it'." At that, Lois outright laughed. "Also, I have someone covering for me so I'm yours all night," Ollie finished.

"I like the sound of that," Lois said, smiling wickedly.

Pulling her into his arms, Ollie said, "You do, do you? Why, Miss Lane, whatever are you going to do with me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lois tiled her head and smiled seductively. "I have a few ideas."

"I'd love to hear them," Oliver responded, lowering his head.

"I would rather demonstrate," Lois murmured, as their lips met. And there was no talking for the rest of the night.

As they were _busy _that night, Lois didn't end up telling Ollie that she was pregnant. Nor did she tell him the next day. In her defense, it was a Monday morning so they had to go to work. _After I get the doctor's confirmation, then I'll tell him, _she silently vowed.

She called her doctor and due to a cancellation, she managed to get an appointment in two days' time, during her lunch break. They were the longest two days of Lois's life. The day of her appointment, she was a bundle of nerves, even accidentally snapping at poor Clark, who seemed a bit puzzled by her behavior. Of course she apologized right after, but he definitely treated her with kid gloves afterwards.

"I might be a little late coming back," Lois told Clark, as she was about to leave.

Once he promised he'd cover for her, she took off, only to run into Chloe once she was outside.

"Chlo," Lois said, happy to see her cousin. Giving her a quick hug, she continued, "No time to stay and chat, but Clark's still inside, if you're looking for him."

"I was actually looking for you," Chloe informed her. "I thought we could have lunch."

"Can't," Lois said, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I have an appointment."

"You all right, Lo?" Chloe asked, concern written all over her face. "Clark says you've been jumpy lately."

"I'm fine," she said, for what felt like the billionth time. See that her cousin pursing her lips, Lois sighed.

"You know you can't fool me," Chloe reminded her. That was true; Chloe knew her better than anyone and she wasn't going to get out of this one. Chloe wasn't as easily swayed as Ollie or Clark.

Truthfully, she was a bit relieved at having a chance to finally spill her secret. "All right," she said. Taking a quick look around, she lowered her voice and confessed, "I think I'm pregnant." That was the first time she had said it aloud, and she felt a weight lift off her chest.

Chloe's eyed widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Well, the five pregnancy tests I took seemed to think so," Lois replied.

"Wow," Chloe said, clearly dazed. "Does Ollie know?"

Lois shook her head, wincing. "I have a doctor's appointment now. I figured I'd tell him after."

"Want some company?" Chloe offered.

She smiled. "Yeah … I think I'd like that."

Chloe and Lois made their way to her car. "You know," Chloe said, as they stepped in. "If you're worried about how he'll take it, don't. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Thanks, Chlo," Lois said. _She always knows what to say. _

"And if he doesn't, well, I'll kick his ass," Chloe added, winking. "Or at least send Clark to do the job."

"If he doesn't react well, I'll kick his ass myself," Lois retorted.

Chloe laughed. "That's the Lois I know and love."

Lois couldn't hold back a laugh, and they took off. The doctor ended up confirming the pregnancy. Chloe held her hand the entire time, and Lois wouldn't deny that it felt good to have someone by her side.

When they left, Chloe asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Grinning, Chloe said, "Good. Now come on, we still have time to go grab a sandwich or something. Got to make sure you take care of yourself!"

Laughing, Lois agreed. They didn't get to spend much time together, as Lois had to be back at work, but it was fun anyway.

Now she just had to find a way to tell Ollie that he was going to be a dad.

Dozens of ideas ran through her mind, but none of them seemed right. Finally, she decided that she would just tell him- no games, no run-arounds. They weren't her anyway.

That's how after work, she found herself heading toward Oliver's apartment. "Be brave, Lane," she told herself, as she stepped into the elevator. It arrived at the right floor a bit too quickly for her liking. The doors opened and Lois pushed aside the gate.

Ollie was sitting at his desk, and he smiled. Clearly, he had checked the security cameras, because he didn't seem the least bit surprised to see her.

He stood up and closed the distance between them. "This is a surprise."

"A good one, I hope," Lois joked.

Instead of answering, he pulled her into his arms, and dropping his head, he kissed her. She responded immediately, losing herself in his embrace, as she had so many times before.

Parting minutes later, Oliver grinned. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can't I just stop by for no reason?" Lois asked coyly.

"You can," Oliver said, chuckling. "But usually, you don't. Come on, Lois. I know you better than that."

"I guess you do," Lois agreed. She sighed, taking a few steps backward. "We need to talk."

"That's an ominous beginning, if I've ever heard one," Oliver stated, "You're not here to dump me, are you, Lane?"

"I have to tell you something," she said, as if he hadn't said anything. Her nerves were in a bundle and she just had to get this out.

"Go ahead," Oliver encouraged.

Unable to stop herself, she began to pace. "Okay, this isn't easy for me. I know we've only been back together for a few months and God knows I didn't plan this …"

"Lois," Oliver interrupted, "Maybe you should sit down."

"No," she insisted. "I can't sit. I have to get this out! I've been trying to figure out a way to say this, and now I realize I have to say it as it is."

"I really think you should sit down," Oliver said evenly. "All that stress can't be good for the baby."

"Well, you know what?" Lois snapped and then, his words registered. Freezing in place, she turned to Ollie, an incredulous expression on her face. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

His eyes twinkled, his lips twisting into a smug smile and then, he slowly nodded. "I had to slow you down somehow."

"How long have you known?" Lois wondered.

"Honestly? I saw the pregnancy tests in the garbage can on Sunday," Ollie admitted. "I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, but you seemed like you were going to have a panic attack."

Now that she thought about it, after he had gone to wash his hands, he had returned with a thoughtful expression on his face. She had been too caught up in her own fears to think about it then but now it all made sense.

"I think I need to sit down," was all she could say. As if on autopilot, she walked toward the couch and took a seat. Ollie moved and took a seat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" she said, forcing a laugh. "I should be asking you that question."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Ollie asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, I'm _pregnant_," Lois exclaimed. "Doesn't that freak you out at all?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't know anything about being a parent, but who does when they first have a kid?" Smiling warmly at Lois, he added, "I love you, Lois, and I will love our child. It may not have been planned or anything, but the best things in life usually aren't."

"The best things in life, huh?" Lois repeated, nudging him playfully. His reaction was making her feel a whole lot better. Chloe was right; she should've never doubted Ollie.

"Yeah," Ollie said. Brushing a strand of hair off her forehead, he went on. "When I went to go meet Senator Kent to discuss her platform, I never expected to find the love of my life. Never believed in all that 'love at first sight' stuff. I always thought that belonged in fairytales and Disney movies. Then I met you. From the moment you opened the door, I knew that you were the one, and when I got you back, I made a promise to myself that I'd never let you go again." She did her best not to blush.

"Why, Mr. Queen, you are quite the charmer," Lois said lightly.

"I'm just being honest," he said, taking her head and squeezing it lightly.

"So you ready to put up with nine months of mood swings and cravings?" Lois teased. "It won't be easy. You think I'm a bitch when I don't get my coffee? Just wait and see, mister. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Bring it on," Oliver declared, smiling broadly. "I can handle it all. It'll be worth it. After all, we're going to be parents."

"We're going to be parents," Lois echoed, a little in awe. Looking down at her stomach, she couldn't believe that a life was growing in there.

It was a bit overwhelming, but she had Ollie by her side, and she knew that everything would be all right.


End file.
